Highschool dxd: worlds collide
by Slayer34567
Summary: What would happen if all humans knew about the mystic world, Answer: About 99% Percent would love all mystic creatures, except poor Issei, and the other one percent would want all magic creatures heads on a stick . Watch as Issei, Rias and Friends try to dell with this brand new world Issei x Rias x Harem
1. A Dastardly Plan

Highschool DxD Worlds Collide: Chapter 1: A Dastardly Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other material I use in this project, they belong to their respective owners and creators.

Author's note: This will be the final Fanfiction a start for now, but I plan to finish all of them no matter how long it takes. Also takes place after Volume 13 and before volume 14 to start off with. May use characters from other Animes and Manga if I think they will work in the universe.

It was a normal day at the Hyoudou Residence, well as normal as it can get with several teenage Demon, and one angel, girl all faying for the attention of a Teenage Dragon/Demon pervert named Issei Hyoudou, wielder of one of the legendary 13 Longinus "Boosted Gear".

He was currently Getting ready to go on a date in the underworld with his  
Girlfriend/Fiancé, who was also his Demon Master and the next Head of the powerful Gremory clan of the underworld, to visit the "Supernatural Exposure Control Committee", the place where all the memories and evidence of the actions of the supernatural in the human world, thus protecting the secret existence of the Supernatural Realm.

They had decided to go their as a way of getting out and doing something a bit different form the usual things that they and Issei's harem did on their dates.

Rias had a hard time at first accepting the fact that the one she loved main dream was to have his own personal harem, but she came to accept the other girls feelings as she knew that Issei would always have her first in his heart.

"Rias, its time to go if we don't want to miss the start of the tour." Issei said to his Fiancé, snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Yeah, lets go Issei." Rias happily chimed out as she grabbed Issei's arm and placed it between her breasts, causing him to go off into a happiness induced day dream, as they walked down the stairs and out the house, with all the other girls in the house glaring at Rias with jealousy.

*Khaos Brigade Head Quarters: Unknown Location*

"Welcome, I hope you're ready for your first mission as part of my personal squad, would like some tea before we go?" Indra asked the latest member of his personal squad, the legendary gorgon of legend, Medusa.

Indra had assembled a group of highly skilled and dangerous individual to rebuff the strength of the Khaos brigade after their recent strings of defeats and the defection of the Vali team.

Each member of his elite guard, or the "7 Kin of Purgatory" as they were nicknamed, were given permission to start their own teams of elite operatives to help them carry out their missions, but some preferred to work alone, or in one case in a pair.

The rest of the squad were away with their personal squads on their own assignments.

"No, I would rather that you just get to the cut to the case and tell me why you summoned me here? I would prefer to get back to my team and finish prepping for the mission." Medusa complained out towards the secret leader of the Khaos Brigade.

"I summoned you here to give you this…" Indra spoke in a calm manner, clearly not being phased or angered by his subordinates lack of respect, showing her a small vile of black liquid.  
"… there was a last minute hiccup in the plan, a pesky individual and his master will be at the site and you'll needed an edge to take him down, fortunately with this and the "Other" item we have given you, you should find little trouble handling him and the already identified threats, but be careful due to your own nature this …"

Medusa had cut him off before he could finish by grabbing the bottle and walking away, while walking away she spoke to Indra, with her back still to him.

"Heh, don't worry I'm not foolish enough like that idiot who implanted one of my old eyes into himself, I know the risks of "His" blood." as she spoke, she a breaded section of her blond hair formed a snake like construct and swallowed the vile whole for safe keeping.

*Underworld's Supernatural Exposure Control Committee's new joint Headquarters*

Near the boarder of the Fallen angels/Demon sides of the underworld stood a newly constructed building.

Inside was a group of upper class and well connected youths here representing their family who use the Committee's memory alteration services to assist in their business in the human world.

Rias and Issei were their officially to as dignitaries for the Gremory clan, but they had were using it the the tour as a excuses to get some alone time away from their friends.

They also made sure that they wouldn't be on the same tour as the as the members from the Bael, Phoenix and the Sitri clans as they would have most likely have been Saiarog, Riser or Ravel, and Sona, respectively.

The reason these tours were being conducted was because the Committee was trying to secure future support from the major clans so that they could maintain and expand their operation.

"Hello and welcome alll, its so nice to have so many people here for the first annual tour of the facility." A voice familiar that was familiar to Issei and Rias Shouted from behind them, drawing the attention of the entire tour group.

When the turned they saw… Sizechs Lucifer, current demon-king and older brother, and soon to be brother in-law, for Rias and Issei.

Standing right behind him was his wife/maid/queen Grayfia Lucifuge, A Silver hair beauty with a large bust in a French maid outfit, who also when angry scares the crap out of Sizechs (A Super Demon), Issei and pretty much everyone as well.

"Crap, Rias, I thought you double check to see if anyone we knew was working here?"

"I did, he must have decide to take the tours last minute just because he knew that we would be here."

Issei and Rias whisper in a panic, they worked so hard to make sure that they would finally have some time along for them selves, they even booked a room a 3-star hotel so they finally could consummate. (Rias is super, super, super Rich)

"Now, Now, yous act like you'd won't want see your amazing and wonderful Nii-chan?" Sizechs, Spoke with a hurt tone in his voice, After motivating the two a popping in head in between the two.

"Well, e-eh, you-u see, eh…"

"Nii-chan, it's not like that, E-eh, you see…"

Issei and Rias both tried to come up with an excuse but before they could they heard an….

"Owww"

"That's enough Sizechs-sama, you may speak with Rias-sama and Issei-sama, after the tour."

Grayfia speaks after hitting her husband over the head with a Harisen.

Grayfia had a tendency to act more like a servant to her family members since she was her husband's Queen piece, and it was easier to move around and get things done as the servant of a Maou then as a Maou's wife.

"Y-yes Grayfia-chan" Sizechs spoke out in a painful whimper.

"Good, Now!, If I may have all of yours attention, please, follow us the tour is about to begin!" Grayfia replied to her husband and then spoke to the whole tour group.

Rias and Issei were eternally glad for Grayfia's ability to control her husband.

*Outside the facility*

"So are all they reported threats in there?"

"Yes, and more, The Maou, Sizechs Lucifer and His wife, the Silver queen of Devourer, Grayfia Lucifuge, My lady." A young white haired teenager with silver eyes Answered to Medusa's question.

This teenager was Free , a half-blood human/werewolf that possess the sacred gear "Heavenly gaze" that allowed him to manipulate space, either to see through objects or to create powerful barriers, he was rescued by Medusa at young age from a high-class demon that wished to make him his servant, thus he is extremely loyal to her.

He, oddly enough dressed in a prisoner type outfit.

Along with him, the members of Medusa's Team were, the magician Circe, a descendant of the original Circe and wished to one day to return to Colchis and reclaim the throne for her family, the youkai siren Kanade Kamiya, a sadistic man who's only dream is to one day recreate the legend of the original sirens, and have his own personal mountain of human corpses And finally the Dimension sword (, a powerful weapon that only allows someone it deems worthy, or the person who defeats its previous master, to wield it and when used properly used can cut through barriers, Space, magic and, yes, dimensions,) wielder Takumi Satoru, a newbie that had just joined the group, together with Free they made up the Medusa team.

"Well, we'll just have to adjust, Free, I want you to use your Eye to trap Sizechs off from the others, some one of his calibre will break through your barrier within minutes but that's all we need, me and Takumi will hold off Grayfia and the others while the rest of you deal with the operation, understood?" Medusa barked out her new plan to her subordinates.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Medusa's team all responded at once.

"Well then, get in to position and ready for my signal." Medusa ordered her troops and they did so with out question

She knew that they had to be quick and cunning if they wanted to get out of there alive.

*The Tour Group*

"As, you see where this is the central communication office were all the requests are…." Grayfia spoke to the whole tour group like a professional, she was like this at nearly every job she was doing at the time, but Issei and Rias were off in their own little world.

They were talking about stuff usual couples do, School, sports, family etc, but then Rias brought up something that has been worrying her for a while.

"So, I heard from Akeno that the reason you couldn't call me by my name was Raynare, and the things she said and did?"

"Y-yeah, listen Rias…"

"No, I want you to listen, Issei, I love you, I will never abandon you, so please have more confidence…" Issei was completely shocked at her words, he had already dealt with Raynare's curse with the help of Asia, Akeno and Koneko but hearing it from Rias, it was on a whole other level.

"….. also, don't you think it's about time that you start calling My brother, your brother, and the same with the rest of the family, they do really care for you, so why haven't you, do you not like them?" Rias continued, she had long dropped her Onne-chan mask and was acting just like a normal girl her age, worrying a lot about whether her boyfriend liked her family.

"I-I'm afraid that I will overstep my self, and that they then wouldn't let us…. Well be together, I know that they are really nice and I like them all , especially Millicas, I-I just don't want won't to lose any thing that I already have." Issei spoke truthfully.

He had become quite overwhelmed but the intensity of the Gremory family, and the fact that they were so welcoming of him.

Most people's in-laws would hate their daughters boyfriend on principle, especially one that dream of having his own harem, but the Gremory family actually supported his dream.

So naturally any one would be shocked out of their wits, but he knew that she had a point and that he would have to start addressing them with family titles and that his fears are all misplaced.

"Yeah, you're right I'm just being an idiot…an even bigger one then Nii-chan usually is." Issei spoke out,, earning himself a small giggle from his fiancé, and he absolutely loves calling her that.

[Awwww, well that was a nice nap, ow, are yous two in the middle of something?]

(In this Fanfiction Ddraig doesn't revert back to a child, and he just wakes up naturally.( I couldn't really fit in into the overall story structure))

Issei and Rias were a bit shocked to see the jewel from his sacred gear appear on his arm, but Issei was not focusing on that.

"Ddraig, sob, I'm so glad that you woke up partner, sob, sob, I thought I finally destroyed,*Crying*" Issei started to cry tears off joy while hugging his left arm, he secretly thought of Ddraig as a Nii-chan, especially since Issei recently became a dragon in his own right.

[There, there I'm sorry to make you worry, although its about time that the shoe was on the other foot.] Ddraig spoke comforting his young Demon/Dragon partner, but he did obviously, at least to Rias, feel like Issei was like a little brother to him, why else would he risk his own existence to save his host.

"E-eh, yeah I guess its only fair that you make me burst into tears for once." Issei replied, he was incredibly relieved to see that Ddraig Was fine, so much in fact that he hadn't noticed that The rest of the tour group had already left.

"Hey, Ddraig you may be a heavenly dragon but I don't allow anyone to pick on my servants or my beloved." Rias spoke out In a giggling voice as she grabbed Issei from the back into a hug, with his head right between her Breasts, which nearly caused him to bleed to death due to a nose bleed.

[Actually I've been meaning to ask, Issei, have you started to think about your future Servants?] Ddraig asked Issei, he was always very curious when it came demon society matters as he had never had a demon for a host before.

"Well, me and Rias have been discussing, while you were asleep, a trade when I become a High-class demon so that Asia and Xenovia can come with me, and Ravel said that she wants to join my peerage so I will trade my other Bishop piece with her mother, so in total I'll probably end up with 2 bishops and a knight as soon as I go independent, but I don't really want to make the Gremory group weaker by taking away 3 of its members."

"Listen Issei don't feel guilty about taking Asia and Xenovia, they want to go and I would fell bad if I forced them to stay and its not like we would not still be fighting together, you will always be my beloved pawn and that will never change, the only thing that will is that Asia and Xenovia wouldn't be joining us in the Rating games." Rias spoke kindly to her Beloved Fiancé, despite how brave and strong he could be, she knew that he was also insecure and doubtful of himself when it came to how he his seen and his own status.

"Thanks, Rias…" Issei said as he looked Rias in her eyes, while steadily getting closer to her face.

"Issei…" Rias replied as she two leaned in towards him for a kiss.

[Eh Hem, lets get back to topic, while its good to already have some strong allies like those three in your peerage, but have you considered trying to get the Kyubi girl from Kyoto, along with that Beast Tamer girl to become your servants, and theirs that Grim reaper that you could trade with the Sitri To get her in as well?]

Ddraig interrupted as he knew that if those two started then they would stop for hours if they were left along, well as alone as two people can be when one has a dragon living in them.

"I have thought about asking them to join, but Kunou would not be possible because she is too young and is the future leader of Kyoto Youkai faction, although I don't know if Kiyome-senpai will agree to be my servant but I will ask when I have my pieces and I will ask Sona the next time I see her about the possibility of a trade."

[Good, with that many servants straight off the bad you can…..]Ddraig started to advise the young Dragon when suddenly…

*Szzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

They heard the sound of a flare going off and a series of three loud explosions that shook the compound.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Issei shouted out in surprise after he heard the explosions.

"I don't know but we better find Nii-sama and Onee-chan, and quickly!" Rias spoke after quickly entering Master mode after hearing the explosions.

"Well, do we know were they are?" Issei questioned Rias after he entered Balance Breaker Mode.

"Well they went… crap, we were so immerged in our own little world we don't know where they are, well we will just have to look for them."

[You can just smell for them, Issei, All you have to do is focus on transforming your noise into that of a dragon, with A dragon's vastly superior senses you will be able to track them down in no time, by fooling the smell similar to Rias.] Ddraig chimed in with a better option, he knew that if Issei was ever able to attain a full body Dragionfication then his body will probably be able handle his own power better, but he decided not to mention it till later as time was of the essence.

Issei did exactly as his partner instructed him to do.

He couldn't really tell the difference at first but then he notice Rias' scent, a mix of Raspberries and Lemons, emanating in a trail like pattern in the direction from they came from.

He then notice a trail similar to Rias', this one was more Raspberries and Tea leaves, going down the corridor to their left.

"I think I've got their trail, lets move." Issei spoke out with confidence.

Rias was surprised at how Issei had already clasp such an advance skill in a matter of seconds, she felt a bit of a useless master as she was always relying on her servants to carry her weight, but she knew that she couldn't think of that right now as she knew that they needed find her brother and sister, fast!

As the pair were running down a hallway they heard a….

*Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm*

As a huge beam of energy came rushing towards them, Issei saw it first and just had enough time to….

*Change Sonic Booster*

… activate the Knight form of his illegal move Trident and get him and Rias out of danger, although Rias was unconscious now due to the force of the blast.

"Who the hell are you?" Issei Shouted out in angry.

"My name Takumi Satoru, and I am going to kill you." then the young man pulled a black switch blade but then… it expanded out it to a full fledged katana.

[Be careful partner, that's the dimension sword, when full mastered it can rip dimensions in Half.] Ddraig spoke to Issei in his Mind, but Issei was not exactly concerned, he was more pissed of then any thing because of the fact that Rias hurt because of this guy.

"Now prepared to die Issei Hyou-ghah."

*Change*

Takumi began to rant, but before he could even finish his sentence when Issei speed up, still in his Knight form, and Smashed Takumi through the wall 10 meters away.

Issei then imminently turned his attention to Rias, who was still unconscious, he checked to see if their were any major wounds, thankfully none, but she was not waking up no matter what Issei did.

[Partner, it would be best to just hide her in a closet for just now, she probably won't wake up for awhile.] Ddraig spoke knowing that they can't waste much time here if they wanted to help in the battle.

Issei agreed and did what Ddraig suggested without speaking a word or any hesitation and then he began to headed towards Grayfia and Sizech's location, he was hoping that Rias would be save and that he would get to Grayfia and Sizechs in time to be of help.

*Deeper into the Facility*

"Haaah, Haaah, Haaah." Grayfia was breathing heavily as her opponent prepared her attack stance

All the citizens from the tour group manage to get away thanks to Grayfia and Sizechs, but there were heavy worker causalities and Sizechs was trapped by a barrier created by the Half-blood werewolf's Balance breaker "Royal Heavenly Judgement Gaze", that completely sealed off the space surrounding Sizechs and trapping him in.

That left Grayfia to hold off an assault by a ultimate class opponent, normally that would be no problem for "The Strongest Queen", but Medusa had a devastating weapon…..Light.

Medusa was given a device that allowed the user to create Holy energy, equal to the amount they feed into the device, and shape it to their will.

(They are a terrorist organisation so I doubt they would be able to create Artificial Sacred gears and I couldn't really come up with a good name for one any way, if any of yous are bothered by this pleases send a suggestion and if I like it, I will change it.)

Grayfia was on her last legs, the powerful light energy produced by Medusa was ripping through her like a poison, she knew she couldn't win, the only way she could survive if her husband was able to break out of the Barrier, and she could tell that he was trying his hardest, or if Issei and Rias found her, although she knew that was practically impossible given how big and complex the Facility was.

She closed her eyes has her Medusa formed a sword of light and swungh it in a down ward arc to cut her head off.

She then saw her life flash before her eyes and she saw only a few regrets in her Few hundred years life.

She wished to have spent more time with Sizechs as husband and wife, not servant or master, to have lived to see her little sister and son both as the clan leaders and as wonderful grown ups, to have had more children, to spend more time with her Beloved New Tou-sama, Lord Sanji Gremory, Kaa-sama, Venelana Gremory, and her little brother, Issei Hyoudou, she had been so got up in trying to act like a servant so that she could still be useful to Sizechs despite being his wife, so much so that at one point or another she stopped being more of a family member and started to be a more of a servant.

She wished she had time to correct her mistakes but life is often too cruel…

*Change Solid Impact*

"Sorry bitch but no one hurts my Ane-chan and gets away with it."

Medusa and Grayfia were both in shock at the fact that Issei appeared just now.

Grayfia was overjoyed at his sudden arrival, because it confirms that he and Rias are both alright and because he finally called him Ane (Sister).

Medusa was in shock that he could defeat the dimension sword so easily, she now knew the reason that Indra gave her Samael's blood to use against him, but she thought that wouldn't work as he did survive it once and he the used it to win against Cao Cao, so she was going to add a personal touch.

"Ane-chan, did you call for help yet?"

"Yes, members of the Lucifer group, as well as forces from the nearby fallen angel bases should be arriving at any minute." Grayfia replied with a happy tone, she was definitely going to take Sizechs, herself and their son for a, at lest, week long stay with them in the human world.

"That's good, listen Ane-chan we will have work- Ggrh" Issei tried to finish his sentence but a large amount of blood spat out from his mouth an intensive pain radiated from his stomach, when he looked down he saw Medusa' fist in his stomach, with glowing runes all around it.

"Heh, say goodbye little dragon, you see this is my "Snake tattoo Scribe" when I give a person the ability to create living snakes out of tattoos that are craved into their bodies, each with its own source of power, but the survival rate is only 1%, so unfortunately, you're dead."

Issei couldn't even hear the last few words Medusa spoke as Issei passed out from the blood loss and the effects of the spell just when….

*Crasssssssssshhhhh*

"Grayfia take Issei away and tend to his wounds, I'll deal with her." Sizechs ordered his wife as he broke out of the barrier, despite not being able to break out until just now he was able to witness all the events that transpired, and he was very angry that both his beloved wife and his little brother were both hurt very badly by this bitch.

Grayfia didn't needed to be told twice as she grabbed Issei and Teleported, by magic circle, outside the complex so that she could stabilise his condition.

Just before Medusa and Sizechs were about to throw down a green signel flare popped up into the sky.

"Well I would love to test my current strength against a super demon such as your self but our mission is complete, but we will have some fun later, till then." Medusa spoke cockily to Sizechs, he already had a fairly good idea as to what their plans were , and they were all conformed when suddenly a nearby monitor turned it self on….

"If I may have your attention, Pleases do not try to turn your television off, My name is Indra and I am here today to revel a truth that has been ever so carefully hidden from you… and that is that Angels, demons, monsters, dragons and gods that you all believed were just mythology actually walk the earth."

The message brought huge amounts of shock to all those who live and breath, abd it was the start of a brand new and bold new age.

Author's note: Hello and I hope you like it so far, this will be the final project I will be working on for just now and any new ideas I have for Fanfictions I will post as challenges as I'm am already doing 3 large sale projects, also next chapter  
Issei's new powers, Hard discussions, the Khaos Brigade's plans, the run up to Issei's peerage, Some Kiyome Abe action, Issei and Rias lemon scene and A new Gremory Clan member?

P.S. This medusa's appearance is based of off Soul Eater's medusa and her hair can turn in to snakes.


	2. Aftermath

Highschool DxD World Collide Chapter 2: Aftermath

Author's Note: Okay chapter 2 will be dealing with the fallout and Issei and Co deal with the changes also Issei will start To seek out members for his peerage and the run up to his, and Kiba's and Akeno's, High class Examination will start this chapter.  
Preview of Issei's peerage:  
Queen= Kiyome Abe (She will gain a power that makes her worthy of The Position)  
Bishop= Asia Argento  
Bishop=Ravel Phoenix  
Knight=Xenovia  
Knight=Benna  
Rook=?  
Rook=? (You will have to wait and see for The 2 Rooks)  
Pawn= (x8 pieces, 5 mutations(Their will be a reason for this many mutation pieces that will be revealed later on.)You may send suggestions for who yous like to be a pawn, as I have not decided on the final pawn piece.)

*Tokyo, Youkai district*

"How could they do this."

"No, it cant be"

"The humans, will kill us all!"

The streets of the Youkai city were in a panic as the safety of their whole society was dependant on the fact that the mainstream of Human society believed that Their whole Race was nothing more than Myths and Legends.

In the High council room the elders were in a panic as they were considering their options on how to deal with this crisis, many of them were leaning towards an coordinated attack by the Mystic creatures of the world and Enslaving the human population before they exterminate them all.

"Enough of this pointless fear mongering, the humans will not attempt to wipe us out, their will be some resentment by some humans, but they will not attack any Faction."

The sole calm one among them was the kyubi nine tails leader of the Youkai, Yasaka, she knew that their would be no military action by the humans if they are not provoked.

"I'm sorry Lady Yasaka, but in all due respect, do you honestly believe that the humans, which have nearly exterminated themselves over their history, just because of slight differences and due to their own fear, would actually be tolerant of us Youkai (Monsters)"

The one that was doubting Yasaka was her own Nephew, Koyu, a recent addition to the Council after the untimely death of a council member.

"Yes, I truly do, if you remember there are plenty high ranking members of human Governments that have pacts with Demons, so their will in no way be and organised military strike against us, I will now be leaving to discuss with the other faction leaders that we have allied with as to how to we establish relationships with the human governments, but as of now I want yous to go out into the streets and calm the civilians and restore order."

Yasaka spoke out with authority to out, not only her nephew but the whole council in their place and remind them that she is the leader of the Youkai.

Once she left the council room she had one stop to make before the trip to the Underworld for the meeting of the alliance….Her Daughter's Room.

*Switch Princess I needed a Recharge*

When she got there she saw her daughter watching one of the box sets of the "Oppai Dragon" that she bought with her allowance, she even started doing extra chores around the house to earn extra money so that she could get the all of the "Oppai Dragon" merchandise as well.

"Heh, I think I've seen you watch the entire series at least 5 times now."

"6, and I'm watching it all again mother because the TV movie is being released next week "Oppai Dragon and the Switch Princess vs. the Evil Ketsu Dragon" and I want to all the episodes before watching it, I even here Issei-sama had a part in filming it!"

"Hmm, you don't want to see more "Oppai dragon", but more of Issei-sama Huh?"

"Ehm, that's not totally true eerily true…but not totally wrong either."

Yasaka knew that her daughter had being researching the evil piece system and the reincarnated demons to see if it was possible for her to become one of Issei's servants….. But, unfortunately since she was the princess of the Youkai and the one who would one day become their leader…. She would never become one of his servants, or concubine as she was most likely was hopping for when she grew up.

Her daughter was also surprisingly diligent of late, working hard so that she could maybe skip a year or two so that she could go to Kuoh Academy and spent some more time with Issei.

"Hmm, if you wanted to I could ask Issei-sama if he would like to come round For a visit, if that's alright with you?"

"Yes!, Yes!, that would be incredible." Kuno shouted out excitedly.

"Good, I'll get in touch with The Gremory and see if Issei can come to visit….. Kuno, are you alright? I Know that with everything that's going on you must be scared."

"No, Mother, I'm not scarred at all!"

"Good, but why aren't you?" Yasaka asked her beloved daughter,but she already knew why, until she met Issei Kuno was quite childish, but recently she has been a lot more grow and has been working hard to help her mother around the house.

"Its because I know if anyone every tried to hurt me, I know that Ise and Mother would come to protect me." The young Kyubi replied with out a hint of doubt, she truly did believe in everything that she was saying.

"You truly are a smart girl, now once that's finished, I want you to brush your teeth and go to bed Haji-san will be here to baby sit for the next few days."

"Alright, mother." Kuno replied unenergetically, She had a distain for Haji as he was a loilicon, she knew that as Crow-Tengu he and his family had a tendency to be friendly to children, but Haji takes it over board.

"Good, I'll be back in a few days, be good and I'll see you soon, love you." Yasaka then bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead, before she left.

"love you too." Kuno shouted back to her mother as she left the house.

*In Kyoto*

Standing at a top off a cliff near some railings, two young men dressed in trench costs and wearing hats meet to discuss their plans.

"How did they react."

"Not nearly enough, the dam bitch was able to calm them down before they would attack the humans, I guess we will just have to go with plan B then."

"Well have to wait for the Next conference of the alliance in 3 months to make our move, well also have to secure "That" Holy sword."

"Send that chimera bastard Hokuto, he is one of the "7 Kin" and uses that dam, Annihilation Maker the stole from That human Leonardo, so he should be able to handle it, and don't dare go against my orders, you're just a lowly messenger, now get going you're dismissed."

"Yes, Koyu-sama, but it will be at lest 3 weeks before The sword can be retrieved "

Once the messenger had left Koyu had let out a frustrated sigh.

"The Khaos Brigade has gone to shit as soon as we let humans join."

*Underworld Special Treatment Hospital-Sitri Territory*

*Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, tap, Tap, Tap, Tap,*

Rias was outside the emergency room as they operated on Issei, Sizechs and Grayfia were already their with her as they came with her as they left the clean up to the rest of the Lucifer group, Grayfia's injures were not as bad as Issei's.

"Kaa-san, are you and Oni-sama alright!"

Millicas screamed as he ran into the waiting room, with his grand parents behind him, and immediately jumping into a hug with his mother, a report had been sent to the Gremory household detailing the battle, including the fact that both Issei and Grayfia were both heavily injured.

"Yes, I'm fine, the wounds not too deep, but Otouto-san's condition is….. Complicated." Grayfia comforted her son, she didn't even try to go into maid mode as she saw her son ready to burst into tears over the news of her and Issei nearly dying, its amazing how much the Gremory Family had accepted Issei into their lives, they always go overboard.

"Allow me to explain Lady Grayfia, as of now Issei-sama's body is "Accepting", for a lack of a better word, to the power That Medusa as bestowed upon him." A fallen angel specialist that was called in spoke calmly after leaving the emergency room and entering the waiting room

"Wait, why would the enemy give Issei any powers at all, and why is he in the hospital because of them?" Lord Gremory asked, he was confused at how a power boost could send Issei, of all people, to the Hospital

"It's due to the spell it self altering the structure of the person it used on, similar Items were created by the Grigori years ago but were sealed away as they had a too high of a fatality rate, but for someone like him who's already quite strong he won't receive much benefit, probably only the ability to create and control snakes, but the good news is that since Issei has survived Over 12 hours he will live, he should regain consciousness within in a day or two, but it will be at lest a few weeks before he is back to full strength, you can go see him if you like" The fallen Angel doctor continued to explain Issei's condition before leading The Gremory Clan into Issei's new Room and then excusing himself to give them some privacy.

They were all immediately saddened by the sight of Issei's unconscious Battered body in the hospital bed, with Newly formed snake tattoos on his body that were moving around his body as if they were alive and trying to choke his body.

"I'll go and arrange the paper work necessary to move Issei back to the Hyoudou Residence so that he can at lest wake into this "New world" with Rias near by for when he does." lord Gremory spoke, he mainly just wanted an excuse to leave as he always hated seeing one of his family lying heavily hurt and no being able to do anything about it.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about "That", its going to be a nightmare for awhile at lest, then….. Who knows what will happen." Sizechs moaned out after remembering how fucked up thing are now.

"Wait, I thought yous were planning to rebuild the Facility as quick as possible and then Just erase all the evidence and restore things to normal?" Venelana Asked her son, very few people actually knew the process of removing the evidence of Supernatural Instances from human Memories.

"Unfortunately, its not as easy as that, since this time it was one a global level it would take several days to completely eliminate the public Knowledge of a single country, and several months for the entire world, plus are efforts would just be wasted because of the spread of Information around the world, We would have to use a sacred gear like "Forbidden Balor View" to freeze the time on the entire earth for Months while we worked, which is just not possible." Sizechs explained the situation.

"Wow, why on earth Would the Khaos Brigade even want this to happen." Rias ask, amazed at how quickly things have spiralled out of control.

"Probably to create chaos and confusion in the hopes of sparking another war, or perhaps its just the cover for another, more devious and deadlier plan, and I shudder to think what their next move is." Grayfia answered her little sister's question, not even bothering to look away from Issei to answer her.

*Abe's Estate*

"…Continuing the live report from Rome, where the Vatican has just conformed the shocking press release last night of the fact that Angel and demons do live among us and in peace, I am joined by…."

The Entire world had been shook up by the socking announcement of the reality of the mystical world.

The Abe Monster taming clan, while being human, are members of the supernatural world as they have the natural ability to tame and control Monsters.

Their was a certain member of the clan that was actually more interested in getting the attention of a certain Demon that was in class 2B, and wielded the "Boosted gear".

{Alright, maybe he would like these chocolates, I can then ask if he wants to go on a dinner date and then, maybe, maybe…..okay, don't get ahead of yourself, just one thing at a time.]

Kiyome was actually hoping that the rumours about Issei already being middle-class and soon to be promoted to high-class were true, and that maybe, if he got to know her, would take her as one of his' servants, but for now she just wanted to get closer to him before she graduates.

*Hyoudou Residence-The Next Day*

Issei was due to return home a few hours from now with a full medical staff to tend to him until he has awoke, although there were of Issei's parents.

As the Two worlds, Human and Mystical, were about to become one they had to inform Them about their son's status and Rias' families true nature.

It had been a long talk, Rias led with her Mother, Father, Brother and Sister helping out along the way while the rest of the ORC (Occult Research Club) along with Millicas were sitting just a behind them, Azazel was due to arrive later as he was assisting the Grigori with the fall out of the Attack.

"So, our son is the "Oppai Dragon" and some sort of hero with a dragon sealed inside of him, and he's a servant and her fiancé to the heiress of one of the most powerful demon family there are, is that it?" Issei's father asked them and all they could do was nod.

"Well we can only say one thing…." Issei's mother began to speak, everyone was expecting the worse, and none so much as Rias who was thinking that she had completely ruined Issei's relationship with his parents but…

"…. Thank You For Fixing Our Son!" Issei parents both shouted out while bowing and crying tears of gratitude

Everyone was completely shocked by this, and Issei parents, who were still crying said….

"We always feared that Issei would amount to nothing but a Perverted creep, and that we would never have any Grandchild, but now….Thank youuuuuuuuu!" Issei Father blurted out before crying again.

"Rias,*Sob*, Pleases make a granddaughter first,*Sob*, Okay!" Issei's mother blurted out between Sobs.

After Issei's parents calmed down, Issei arrived home and was taken to his room, all the members the ORC and The Gremory clan stayed, due to them all worrying about Issei's health.

*Next Morning*

Issei slowly reopened his eyes the next morning and noticed that he was back in his room, and that Millicas was their , sleeping with his head on him while sitting on a chair.

"He, stayed up all night just because he was worried about you."

A crimson haired man spoke from the corner…. It was the young boy's father, Sizechs Lucifer.

"Wait, what exactly happened?" Issei asked as he was not entirely clear about what put him in intensive care.

Sizechs then proceeded to fill Issei in on the events that he missed out on due to his injuries.

"I-I, can't believe that the Khaos Brigade would do something like this, what could they even hope to gain from this?" Issei asked, completely shocked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that now life will be a lot harder for all our kind, Huh, I can't even imagine what kind of hardships Ria-tan and the others are facing at the school right now."

*Kuoh Academy*

"kaaaaaaa-hhhhhhhh, we love you even more Rias?"

"Sona-kaichou make me your servant, please?"

"Please bless me Angel-chan."

This morning the Alliance of three great powers released a list of their students in human world schools, in hope that they would be able to sway the thinking of the younger generation by showing that demons and angels aren't evil monsters that will steal your soul or beings that were always right and completely without fault, but that they were all regular people.

In the case of Kuoh Academy's resident Supernatural's, it was going quote well, but most of their focus was directed towards an injured comrade, but when they turned a corner in the building away from their fans….

" Hey, Rias, I was wonder were Issei is, I made him some chocolates as I never got the chance to thank him for helping me out with my engagement thing?" Spoke a well endowed blonde Senior of Kuoh Academy….. Kiyome Abe

"Ahh, Y-You s-see Issei… was hurt, and well we don't even know if he's awake yet…" Rias barely managed to mutter out.

The blond tennis captain immediately became sad, and worried for Issei, and wanted to go to his side.

"Ahh, Well would it be alight if I could come to…."

"Visit, No problem, I'm sure Ise-kun would love to have you over." Akeno chimed into finish the shy Senior's sentence.

"Wait, Akeno….."

"Yah, thanks, I'll come around To the your club house after school and walk back with yous, Thank you!" Kiyome happily screamed out she jumped into hug the two other Seniors.

"He he, no problem" Was all Rias managed to blurt while she and the other the occult Research club girls, minus Akeno, were all dreading a new rival for Issei appearing.

*Issei's Room*

"Yeah, I can only imagine.(How much cooler everyone will think they are.)"

"So…. I'm Waiting."

"Eh, Waiting for What"

"For "It""

"Ah, I guess if its what you want….. Nii-chan."

Sizechs face lit up like a little boy's on Christmas.

"Yeah, call me it again, call me Oni-sama now." Sizechs shouted out in a childish tone, which was loud enough to wake Millicas up.

"Issei-Niisama, I'm so glad your alright." Millicas screamed out in joy as he hug hid uncle in-law.

"Yeah, sorry to make you worry."

"I'm so glad your awake… Hey, is it true what they said that when you wake up that you would have cool new powers?"

"Eh, well I don't know, let me try…."

Issei they began searching through out his soul to find this new power Millicas spoke of. He then noticed a black sphere deep within his psyche.

[Be careful, Issei, that power is of your enemies origin, it seems like if you didn't die because of this as she wanted to try to control you instead, or possibly one day attempt to take your body for herself if ever the need raised, but she forgot about me and the "Boosted Gear" I was able to seal most it up before it could eroded your sanity, but you should be able to access some of her Magic, and defiantly be able to produce and control Snakes.] Ddraig warned his young partner as he appeared behind him.

Issei decided to try and produce a snake first and try to use her magic later, were their were less people.

As he began to focus, the black sphere started to ooze liquid onto the ground , which then ran towards Issei feet, when it reached him he felt Medusa's Ancient power surging through his body.

Then suddenly one of Issei's new snake Tattoos materialised into a full flegeded Snake, that then proceeded to Slither on to his masters legs, awaiting Issei's commands.

*Cool* All three of them said at once.

Then suddenly a silver haired Bishoujo in a light blue top and jeans opens the Door with a slam, with a intense killing aura.

"Sizechs, you said if I let you keep an eye on Otouto-kun and Musuko-kun then you would be quiet… Issei, your up already!" Grayfia starts preaching her husband for his childish behavior and the noise he was making before noticing that her son and little brother, Sizechs too but she was hoping for it, were staring at her in fear.

"Y-Yeah, Now please calm down….." Issei said while thinking of ways to stop Millicas From Seeing his father's Murder.

"Come along Sizechs, Millicas best to let Issei get some sleep before Rias and the others return from school, Their bringing along a guest to see Issei." Grayfia Changed the subject with out any sign of calming down while she grabbed her husbands leg and begin to him off for "Re-education".

"Alright Kaa-sama, see you later Issei-Niisama, I hope you feel better soon." Millicas said with a smile as he followed his parents out the room.

"Wait, who exactly coming to Visit?"

"Kiyome Abe, the Beast Tamer."

"Wait, Why does Kiyome-senpai see Me?"

"Hey, maybe she already heard, Issei I think she wants to ask to "join" you since this whole started you, Akeno and Kiba's….Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Grayfia that hurts!"

"Otouto-san can learn about that with the others, Now Ise-kun…. I want you to say "It" Again."

"Eeh, I'm Starting to get worried about all of yous… Ane-chan"

"Aah, It feels good to be called that again,….. Well it best to leave you to rest, Kaa-sama and Tou-sama are with Mr and Misses Hyoudou and they'll keep Rias and your visitor entertained if you don't wake up before they arrive."

Grayfia, Sizechs, who was being dragged by the ear, and Millicas the left Issei alone to get some sleep.

"Millicas, your Oba-san wanted to talk to you for a bit why don't you, me and Tou-san will see you later, Also I would like you to tell them to not to disturb Issei or to come looking for me or you father."

Grayfia said to her son after they got into the hall, needing Millicas gone for what was next.

"Alright Kaa-sama, I'll go and see what Oba-sama wants….. Oh, and Tou-sama, I hope for your safe return." Millicas spoke with a bowing, knowing what was to come and not wanting to see is father nearly dead, again.

After Millicas had left, Grayfia had dragged Sizechs into an spare guest room and let go off his ear.

"Now Grayfia, lets be reasonable about…."

Sizechs couldn't even finish his sentence as Grayfia covered his mouth with hers.

He didn't even try to ask why, he just kissed her back as they feel onto the bed.

*6 1/2 hours later* (if that's not how long Japanese school days are, PM me and I will correct it)

After Issei went back to sleep for a few hours he awoke to find himself with a lot more strength and energy, so he decided to headed and see if any one was there

When he got down to the kitchen he arrived to see his parents, Lord Gremory, Venelana and Millicas all in the kitchen.

"Ah, Issei-Niisama, good to see that you're up and about, how's your body accepting the new powers?" Millicas spoke, making Issei realise once again despite his age, Millicas was already highly skilled.

"Its Accepting them quite well, probably thanks to Ddraig regulating how much energy….. Eh, Mum, Dad do I smell what I think I smell…"

At that moment Issei's mother and father both sprouted a pair of Bat wings from their backs.

"Yep, Gremory-sama had two pawn pieces left, and since he had already retried from the Rating games well just be their for to generally keep them Company."

"Sob, to think our son would bring such a miracle to our family, Sob, We are truly lucky that our son had been given such an a amazing Sacred Treasure, Sob."

Issei's father and mother spoke to their son, who was nearly shocked back into a coma by their parents new "Status".

"A New Hell kind…"

Everyone turned to see Rias in the corner with a gloomy look on her face.

"Rias, I'm glad you're back."

"Issei!"

Rias screamed as she jumped into a kiss as she realised Issei was up and about.

"Hey-y, there's no need to suffocate Hyoudou-kun."

Kiyome shouted from the hallway, with the rest of the ORC right behind her.

"Hmph, You , Abe-san, have no right to tell me what, I can or can't do with, my, Boyfriend." Rias replied with possessive spit in her voice after she had pulled her lips away from Issei's.

She and Kiyome looked like they were about to go at each other when Issei decided to intervene.

"S-So, Kiyome-senpai, why did you want to see me?"

"W-Well, I wanted to give you these!" Kiyome then pushed out a box of chocolates to Issei, who took them despite not knowing "Why" She was giving them to him.

"It's a thank you for dealing with my engagement issue a while back, I never got the Chance to properly thank you for that, so I decided to make you some chocolates and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with the tennis club to watch us in the Regional finals in a Fortnight?" Kiyome spoke, almost reading Issei minds.

"Oh, Thanks for the chocolates, though you didn't have to, I don't really need anything for helping out a friend, and Yes I would love to come see your match." Issei Replied with a moment of hesitation, Which made Kiyome blush reedier than Issei's Balance Breaker Armour.

(Dam it not another one!)

(Issei-san better not forget about Me!)

(Aar, Aar, Another conquest, huh Ise-Kun?)

(Senpai's sure goanna have a lot of wives.)

(I still hope Issei still has enough time To Make babies, even with all the others.)

(Awww, Why Can't Issei be a bit more pure so that we all can be happy.)

(Ise-sama is too much of a natural womanizer… although that's not exactly bad.)

(I wonder if Issei-kun would be willing to pretend to be my boyfriend in front of that one eyed Bastard Odin-sama?)

(I bet Issei-kun doesn't even know that she's crushing on him big time.)

(Issei-Senpai sure does well for himself.)

( Hah, Issei-kun, you're such a good luck charm, to be getting a Beast tamer of all.)

(Ah, Rias, You really do need to get a move on or all the other girls will pass you by.)

(Ah, My son, you are so close to every man's ultimate Dream of a Harem.)

(Oh, My boy, you are always bringing me so many great new daughters.)

(Ah, Issei-Niisama is so skilful, to already be gathering his servants even before He's reached high-class and got his evil pieces.)

Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Kiba, Gasper, Lord Gremory, Venelana, Issei's Father and Mother and Millicas each thought to themselves.

"T-That would be great Hyoudou-kun!, W-Well I best be heading back home I have to do some studying, please tell me how they taste tomorrow." Kiyome shouted out in joy before she calmed down and rushed out of the house to avoid Issei seeing her face so red.

(T-This is so great, maybe he even will go on a date late…. Wait Kiyome don't get ahead of yourself, one step at a time girl.) Kiyome's thought raced at 1000 miles an hour as she headed home.

*Back Inside*

"So, any one seen Grayfia-san and Sizechs-san?" Issei's mother asked, oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Huh, the last time I saw them Kaa-sama was going to "Teach" Tou-sama a lesson, but that was hours ago." Millicas spoke up, he was getting worried for his father's safety, with him being in one of Grayfia's "lessons" for so long.

"We're right here Millicas, nothing to worry about." Grayfia spoke out from the doorway into the kitchen, her hair was a bit messy and her clothes a bit wrinkled, which was unusual for the Silver-haired Queen.

"Yeah, Nothing to worry about." Said Sizechs coming in after his wife, with a huge smile on his face and his hair and clothes in a similar state to Grayfia.

Everyone in the room, except the young Millicas, all realised why they were gone for so long.

For the Next two hours the Kitchen of the Hyoudou residence was Like a part, which it basically was, with everyone laughing, crying and drinking, sometimes all at once.

*Issei's Room: that night*

Issei was actually had been forced to back to his room at about 9, since everyone was worried he'd have too much of a hard time tomorrow as it its with his injuries, not to mention everyone at school will ether be asking him questions about everything about his powers, like they did with the others today, or trying to kill him, for being so close to the two Great Onne-samas and all the other beauties of the school.

"Hello, Ise." Rias spoke as she came in just five minutes after Issei got into his room, she had a sad look in her eyes.

"Hey, Rias, what you doing, I thought that it was agreed that I would just sleep by myself Tonight, So why are you here?"

"Issei….. Am I a Burden to you?"

"W-What, where did you get that Stupid idea, Rias you have never been nor ever will be a burden."

"I, I can never help you fights, I as the master be protecting, you, my servant…. But in the match against Sairaorg, and then again in the terrorist attack with Medusa's team….. I could do nothing."

"Rias, just because you've had a few bad days doesn't mean that you'll ever be a hindrance, Remember when I was just a human, If it wasn't for you I never would have gotten to where I am today, I would have just died and never got to meet everyone, so please don't every think like that, okay….." Issei spoke in a soft voice as he pulled Rias in to hug.

"….Besides, isn't the Job of The Boyfriend to Help his Girlfriend when she needs him to?" Issei said with out a second thought.

Rias was fighting to hold back he happy indorsed tears.

*Warning Lemon Scene (scroll past if you don't want to see it…. Yeah Right no one in hell Doesn't want to see it.)

Immediately after Rias had calmed down, she put her mouth over Issei's, sending the male into pure bliss.

"Lets do "It" Ise….." Rias barely managed to blurt out when she moved her lips from Issei's for a split second , and the young Dragon didn't couldn't be more happy.

Within a minute both of them naked a kissing on the Bed, Issei Manhood was at attention and after Rias re-conformed That she wanted it, He then slid into her Womanhood.

"kkkkkkyyyyyaaaaaaaa"

Rias let out a small squall as her Hymen was torn as Issei slide right in, at first he was going quite slow at first, until he saw Rias getting adjusted to His girth inside her, then he started to speed up, both of their minds were bathing in pure ecstasy.

They could literally hear the bead that they were on banging against the floor from the sheer force of their movement.

*Downstairs*

*Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang*

Everyone downstairs had stopped chatting and partying and had their sweet drop for they all had realised what was going on upstairs, well…

"Hey, Kaa-sama, what Onee-sama and Onii-sama doing up there?" Millicas, Who's Mother and Father hadn't exactly taught him the facts about life yet, asked his mother.

"E-eh… I'll tell you when you get your Evil pieces, Okay." his Mother quickly replied, Wanting to keep the talk off for a little while longer.

"Okay,… Hey, Kaa-sama where's Tou-sama?" Millicas asked his mother as he noticed His Crimson Haired Father was gone.

Grayfia already had a headache, and was starting to regret taking a week off to stay At the Hyoudous and to see if Issei would be alright.

*Upstairs*

"I-I, Cumming…" Rias spoke as she was trying to hold it back a bit longer.

"Y-Yeah, Me-e too…."

"Then, lets toget-Kyaa."

Rias and Issei both cummed at the same time.

Even though they both had cummed they were still ready to continuing and started kissing and Issei once again stuck his "little Friend" Into his fiancé.

This time they immediately started to go at it fast and Hard, and both of them where loving every second of it.

They continued like that for about a minute Before Issei pulled his mouth away, and his Dick out, and quickly flipped Rias onto her all fours and Shoved "His" into her, still wet, Pussy and went back to sticking his tongue down her throat and playing with her Breasts.

They kept up like this a While, Both of them enjoying their first time immeasurably.

Thy then Both cummed, and then had a little break as both of them were quite tired they were about to go at it again, but…..  
*End of lemon Scene*

"Congratulations, Issei and Rias, I hope I get a niece first…Gaaak" Sizechs busted in, thinking that the Two young lovers had finished, but Issei was a bit mad that his first was disturbed.

"Dam you Nii-chan…." Issei had thrown all reason out of the window, and Transformed into balance breaker mode and was betting the living shit out of his Brother in-law to be.

"Heeeeehhh" Rias started to giggle.

Issei and Sizechs, who was on the ground with Issei atop him and missing a few teeth and had a burst noise, were staring at her in shock like she lost her mind.

"Heh, Rias, what's so funny?" Issei spoke with a slight metallic voice through his helmet.

"Nothing, it's just nice to see you acting like part of the family and please….. Continue" Rias spoke the last part with a wicked smile.

That night The Crimson Maou can close to death by the hands of a beloved family for the second Time. ( First was when he took pictures of Grayfia in her Sleep.)

*Grigori Headquarters*

"Alright, You understand your Mission, Tobio Ikuse?"

"Its Slash Dog on Missions, Azazel-dono, and Yes, I'm to go to the Residence of Issei Hyoudou and Meet up with the "Joker" of Heaven on the way, once there we are to train along side the Sekiryuutei, and his friends if they are interested, in order for all of us to reach our collective potential, and assist the other youths stationed At Kuoh academy against the forces of the Khaos Brigade."

"Good, and Remember, you three Longinus wielders are the most powerful youths from each of the three great factions and will quite possibly one day each be leading figures of the three great Factions, So yous will have to work as hard as possible because, as unfortunate as it is, we will be rely in on youths like you and Issei, those who have power, in the days to come."

"Of course Azazel-dono, I won't let you do….."

Before Slash dog could finish, a magical circle bearing the mark of the original Lucifer appeared in the middle of Azazel's office.

Out of it appeared the Current White Dragon Emperor and descendant of the original Lucifer, Vali Lucifer.

"We Need to speak."

"About what Vali?" Azazel asked his adopted son, even though Vali is in a position where both the Great Powers and the Khaos brigade are after him and his team, they are on good terms with Issei and his friends, even helping them out every now and then.

"About Handing over information on about a Dozen Khaos Brigade agents in each of the three great powers and the identity of the new leader of the Khaos brigade I exchange of a full pardon for me and my Team."

This Shocked Both Slash dog and Azazel, Obviously this kind of information, along with past cooperative nature would mostly likely get a pardon for the entire team, they are still quite surprised as to why he would come to them for help like this, it must really be bad.

"Why do you want a pardon, I thought you were plenty happy with the way things are?"

"Well Azazel, one is the fact that both me and Arthur want to keep a closer eye on our rivals, Issei and Kiba, and two is the fact with what's happened its got a quite a bit harder to move around freely and finally….its who the new leader of the Khaos brigade is."

""Who?""

"Alucard Lucifer… My father"

Wow, that was a bit longer than I expected, sorry for the delay in getting this out, I'm back at school at it's a nightmare trying to get time to write in-between homework and School. Pleases leave a review and send any questions you wish to my PM, I hope you like it.

P.S. Sorry how short the lemon scene is, they'll get longer, and better, in later chapters.


	3. A New World, Same Old School

**Highschool DxD Worlds Collide Chapter 3: A New World, Same Old School.**

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for your support and encouragement, I promise that after this chapter we'll be into the first Real Adventure, and Issei's road to Harem King as only just started. (Also please support Issei, the only being in the universe that the "Publication" is not helping.**)

*Grigori Headquarters*

"Huh, I thought Alcuard was a vampire not a demon, especially not the descendant of Lucifer" Azazel spoke casually about the weird fact that interested him, causing everyone else in the room, including those sealed up in Sacred Gears, to have their sweet drop.

"Heh, that's not his actual name, its actually just his Alias, is actually name is "Damien Lucifer".

"Then why did you call him by his alias?" Slash dog asked, knowing that it was going to be a stupid Reason.

"Its because for one, he has gained the ability to absorb energy, blood, traits, etc from other people, by inserting the flesh of the original Alcuard into his body, two is the fact that before he took total control of the Khaos Brigade, he lead the Youkai Faction under that name and three… well that's personal." Vali spoke out as he lifted his finger every time he said number.

(He doesn't want people to know that he has his father's name for his Middle name.) Albion spoke up from his sacred gear.

"Stop it, Albion, or should I tell them the truth about why you and Ddraig "Really" started this riv…

(Nooooooooooo!, Please, anything but that!) Albion began to cry out in a panic, not unlike how he reacts to the mention of Oppai Dragon.

This got Azazel to thinking, he actually didn't really know anybody that actually knows why Ddraig's and Albion's rivalry started , but he'll, have to ask them another time.

"Well, if the head members of the 3 factions and our allies saw the intelligence you have, I'm sure they will grant you your pardons, but there's going to be some "Conditions"…."

"What kind of "Conditions"?…"

Azazel then burst out in a huge smirk, Slash Dog and Vali both knew that what ever it was he had in store, it was going to be a real pain in the ass for them and what ever poor sucker Azazel was going to rope into this…

*Hyoudou Residence- right then*

"Achooo, eh, I hope I'm not coming down with that damn dragon flu again."

*Kiyome's Room-Abe Residence-The Next Morning*

"Hmmmmmmm"

Kiyome Abe was currently laying on her bed with her stomach, with he legs up in the air behind her, while listening to her music while she read one of her family's Ancient Beast Tamer scrolls before school, they were in remarkably good condition.

The scroll detailed advance magic spells, ranging from the ability to shape shift to space time manipulation, all of the knowledge of was obtained by trading Beasts to magicians, for research purposes, over the centuries.

While they had all the instruments to learn magic very few beast tamers actually bothered to train in magic, as they carried to much pride on their abilities to train and gather their Monster servants, they many of them never even bothered to train themselves in one-on-one combat.

"Kiyome, can I come in?" Kiyome's father asked after he knocked on the door.

"Yes, just let me finish something." Kiyome spoke as she panicky shoved the scrolls under the bed, her family wasn't exactly in the loop about her "Extracurricular" Studies or the fact that she's been in regularly contact with demons. The facts that's she's crushing on one was even more top secret.

"I just came into remind you of the time, the bus is due in 5 minutes so you best get a move on." The father said reminding his daughter.

"Yeah, thanks Dad… Hey do you think that you could make my club's Regional Tournament this mouth."

"I'm Sorry Kiyome, but I'll be going over seas to oversee the signing of a contract for the service for a clan of Hippogriffs."

"Oh, it's fine, I understand, Well see you later" Kiyome spoke with a fake smile on her face.

(It's always the same with you!) Kiyome screamed inside her mind as she left her house, fighting to keep the tears back.

*Near the Gates of Kuoh Academy*

"Ise, are you sure you want just the two of us to go in, we could still wait for the others."

"No, if I could've, I'd go in by myself and just get it over with, but I do love it that my Girlfriend is willing to walk straight into the mouth of Hell with me." Ise spoke as he planted a kiss on Rias' cheek, he had become more comfortable showing Rias affection in public after their first time, which made Rias blush like crazy.

Last night everyone came up stairs after discovering Sizechs had left to try and stop him from doing something stupid, which of course he had already did.

What they found was Issei in his crimson armour, Sizechs, who had half his teeth missing, four cracked ribs, a punctured lung and a concussion, cowering in the corner from said crimson clad man and finally Rias, in her birthday suit trying to stop her fiancé from killing her brother, and all around them were scattered clothes, of which belonged to one man and one women.

It took all of 3 seconds for everyone in the party to figure out what happened, they were finally able to get Issei to stop betting up Sizechs by having Millicas do the pouted lip face, he caved in with in 3 seconds, being the hero in a kids TV show really did suit him.

They then preceded to walk straight in to the academy's grounds, where they meet what they expected

"Rias-Senpai, Nooooooo!"

"Damn you Hyoudou, you perverted Bastard!"

"Rias-Onee-sama, please get way from that perverted bastard, he doesn't deserve to lick the mud off your shoes, let alone be your boyfriend!"

"Please, take me as your "Pawn" instead"

"What makes that bastard so special!?"

Were just a few of the things the crowds of Kuoh Academy shouted out to the couple. Apparently they had yet to see the footage of Rias' Rating games, or else they would be treating Issei with more respect, but only a little considering its him.

The popularity of the Student council and the Orc, minus Issei, had been blown out of proportions with the "News" of their "People", within the two days of the revel there had been countless love letters sent to the residing supernatural's, minus Issei, and multiple requests from students of Kuoh Academy were sent to Sona to convince her to take them as her servants. Infact, Sona was actually thinking about holding a tournament in order to decided her last 3 "Pawns".

Through all of this what was one of the most surprising things, for Issei, happened that morning….

*Hyoudou Residence-Earlier*

Issei had just got up from his bed to head downstairs for breakfast when he noticed something posted on the wall out side his room,

*Sequential Order*

*1st Rias- Head girl & Main Wife

*2nd Asia- Second wife

*3rd Akeno- Mistress

*4th Koneko- Extra wife

*5th Ravel-Extra wife & Manger

*6th Xenovia-Extra wife

*7th Irina- Extra wife & Childhood Friend

*End*

[What the Hell!] Was all that Issei could scream out.

"Oh, you saw it Ise, so what do you think?" Rias spoke appearing out of nowhere to hug her boyfriend's left arm.

"I. Don't. Know."

"Well, I thought it was about damn time I got the "sequential order" in place, it took all night even with Kaa-sama's and Ane-chan's help."

(Ane-chan and Rias'….No, my Hahaue-in-law were helping her sort, the "sequential order", what the hell is that!?)

Issei was in a panic as he tried to figure out what the "sequential order" was, so much so that he didn't notice his mother and father-in-laws arrive.

"Oh, Issei, Rias, looks like yous two are even closer and more confidante after your "First" together."

"Hai, Tou-sama, now that we've had our "First" together, I thought it would be appropriate to sort out the others."

"That's' good, Rias, you're finally taking the inventive and asserting you authority over the others, I'm glad to see that you've got my pushy attitude, but remember, you'll have to mange it yourself from now on, me and Grayfia can't always help you, you know.

"Yes, I know mother, I just need some help getting it started, I'll be able to manage it from now."

Issei stood there trying to figure out what the hell they where talking about, as always oblivious to the answer staring him in the face.

"Hmmm."

"What's wrong Tou-sama?"

"I'm just wondering why that Beast tamer isn't anywhere in the "Order", why is that?"

"Oh, her, well I don't really want to put her in just yet, I'm waiting to see is she'll really be joining"

(Why are they talking about Kiyome-Senpai?)

"Well, knowing Ise-kun, its only a matter of time….. Oh, that reminds me, I'm expected to give an address at the school about the supernatural student body and the importance of cohabitation. Which is basically to tell the human pupils that the ogres aren't going to eat them."

Lord Gremory spoke the last bit with exhaustion in his voice, it appears he is a bit fed up with these kind of ceremonies.

"Well, Before we go dear….. Issei, isn't there something you want to say?"

Venelana comforted her husband, before turning on Issei and giving him a look he has already memorised.

"You know I'm starting to worry about the lot of yous…. Hahaue, Chichi (Father)."

"Ha Ha, Looks like Rias finally got you up to speed… So, where do yous plan to have the wedding?"

(WEDDING!)

"Well Tou-san, we were thinking about some where in the Japanese country side since…..*Beep**Beep*…. Ah, crap, sorry Tou-san, Kaa-san, but we have to head to school, come on Ise."

Rias started to go into super wedding planning mode, but the alarm she set on her phone to remind her that they had to leave in order to get to school on time.

"Oh, alright, see yous to at the assembly, oh, Ise-kun, your parents will be there too."  
Lord Gremory shouted out to his daughter and future son-in-law headed down the stairs

"Wait. What?" Was all that Issei could get, still shocked over the whole wedding thing as he followed his girlfriend out to school.

*Present*

Once they were out of the house Rias had explained that they were "Technically" engaged after the ceremony at Ruins of Connection, and that Issei is already considered, by the servants, as a member of the Gremory clan.

Needless to say Issei had punch himself in the face to make he was awake, then he felt over the moon and he knew that nothing could be better than being engaged to the woman he loves, he was really was starting to fell like Saji would never reach the place that he is with Rias, with Sona.

After their original greeting at the front gate, Issei and Rias had departed for their own separate class rooms, with members of the school either whisper about him and the rumours about him, or openly shouting in shock that Rias would make him her servant.

""Issei, you bastard""

"Hmph"

Two of Issei's "Friends" called Matsuda and Motohama ran up and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey what the hell was that for you bastards?"

"It's for being Rias-senpai's servant, you bastard, I bet she lets you see her naked body?"

"What's even worse is the rumour that you're her boyfriend! For we can't ….."

""FORGIVE YOU!"" They shouted as they both punched Issei in the face, they were quite strong as they sent him flying back a few feet.

Issei was pissed off as hell and even considered the Red Scale Mail just so that he could give them a super powered wedge each, but he they came up with an even better idea…

"Hey, sorry to tell you but the rumours not true….. She's actually my fiancé, and I've….. D!"

Matsuda and Motohama stared at at Issei for a few seconds with blanks expressions before fainting.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Issei laughed manically as he walked towards his classroom, away from the two unconscious bodies of his so called "Friends".

*Underworld- Lilith- Meeting of Alliance representatives*

Deep within the capital of the underworld, a meeting of leaders of allied factions has convened to discuss how to go forward with the new political climate.

"Hello, my name is Sizechs Lucifer, as one of the leaders of the host faction I would like to welcome yous all to this meeting of allied factions."

Sitting their were Michael, the current "God" and leader of the heavens, Shemazai, current governor general of the Grigori, Yasaka, kyubi leader of the Kyoto youkai, Poseidon, a major god of the Greece Mythical faction, Thor, Son of Odin, leader of the Norse Mythical faction, Mephisto Pheles from the magician organisation"Grauzauberer" and from the demon side Sizechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan. Grayfia Lucifuge was on standby behind her husband in maid mode.

"Well I guess I'll be the first one to say it, if we don't get the humans the humans to trust us it can only get worse." the first to speak was the Governor General.

"Yes, the does prose a difficult challenge, though I believe the best course of action is to show reincarnated humans and such that have excelled in the mystical world, such as the 3 strongest youths from the 3 great powers, Issei Hyoudou from us demons, Dulio Gesualdo from the Angels and Tobio Ikuse, aka Slash Dog from the Grigori, those 3 will have to become important figure heads to show people that humans can succeed in the mystical world."

Sizechs going into serious mood spoke, those there who don't know him would hardly believe that just 12 hours ago he was beaten half to death by his little brother.

"We'll need to also continue on with our peoples life styles as usual, Mephisto-chan, will you still be sending out the documents for the magician pacts to the *Rookie Four* Peerages ?" Serafall inquired, to which Mephisto answered with a simple nod.

"Yes, a wise plan fair lady Serafall, Me and my Father believe its time we contribute to the forces at Kuoh Academy, given the trouble my brother Loki caused not too long ago, in fact I am planning to send some Valkyries to support the efforts, after all we've been caused you some trouble. It's about time we pay yous back."  
Thor spoke up for the first time in the meeting.

"Well, it looks like your all having Fun!"

""Azazel!"" everyone, except Grayfia, shouted out at the same time, all where shocked to see the former governor of the Fallen Angels.

"Azazel-sama, what exactly are you doing here?" Grayfia calmly questioned the former Governor-General.

"Well, I was just bringing two "Friends" of mine to met yous…." The Fallen angel Replies with a smirk on his face as he turned to show to irregular beings.

One was Vali.

While the other was a young raven haired women, looking like she was in her late teens. Who was also wearing Gothic Lolita clothes, big breasts, and a slightly emotionless look on her face.

"Its been awhile, Sizechs."

""Ophis!" Everyone again shouted out. Except of course Grayfia.

"Ophis, why are you like this. Last time we saw you, you looked just like a little girl." Grayfia asked Ophis, still calm always.

"…I… wanted to get… closer to…. Issei."

(Wow, Issei, even her?) Sizechs quietly thought to himself before asking Azazel…

"Azazel, why exactly are two terrorist dragons here?"

"Well for Vali, he is here to ask for a pardon for him and his team. Which I believe the intelligence he is willing to hand over will more than suffice for. Ophis is here to talk about….."

"About how the Khaos Brigade plan to use the power they stole from me."

Ophis claimed her intension before Azazel could finish explaing.

When she did all the leaders in the room, and even Grayfia, were all troubled.

"It think we all have a lot to talk about…" Sizechs spoke out.

*ORC- Meeting Room*

It was second break and the ORC and the Student council, plus Loup Garou and Benna, were all resting in the clubroom after a long day before the school assembly later.

Even though most of them were at school yesterday and had already experience it, the endless flood of questions and affection, or hatred and jealousy in Issei's case, was still over whelming.

"Yo, Hyoudou-kun, why the hell look you've been through 5 rounds with a holy sword?"

"Don't. Ask." Issei replied to Saji, with a tone of a man condemned.

"He's been chased all over the school by Buchou's and all the other girls' fans, they've been beating the living day lights out of him."

"Wow, really?"

"That's nothing, You should've seen what the Kendo club girls did, they…..

*Flashback-Two hours earlier*

"Hey Issei, you want to come peep on the Kendo club again?"

"With you two idiots, hell no, especially not after the new rumours you started…."

Mastuda tried to invite Issei out peeping again, but Issei was still mad about the recent rumours they spread, and there even nastier than the previous lot.

One of the worse was the rumour that "Evil incubus Issei Hyoudou has enslaved most of the Demons and the Angel of the school as his personal sex slaves", if he was honest with himself, if he was in somebody else's shoes he could actually believe it.

Well, he was going to get some pay back.

"…..besides, I don't need top see tits now that I've got a really hot set back at home, and trust me Rias' are the best."

""Why are so lucky, you Bastard.""

Matsuda and Motohama both yelled out in raged at Issei while crying.

They were all distracted for so long that the Kendo club girls were sneaking up behind him with a…..

"Hyoudou!" Katase, the captain of the club, shouted out to Issei from behind while carrying one of the Gremory summoning fliers.

"Y-Yes?"

"Lets get straight to the point, we the fifteen members of the girls kendo club, would like to summon you a servant demon of the household of Gremory and form contracts in exchange of being our "Practice partner" for our club, here is the offer per summoning." Katase start running her mouth off like a machine gun in a business like mater, while the girls behind her had the largest snickers on their faces that Issei had ever seen anywhere.

"Practise p-partner?" Issei asked a bit worried at their tone, and given the history between the club and him and the ridicules amount they were giving him in exchange, the combined amount of money from the pert time jobs of fifteen people, for his service, who could blame him.

"Yes, and we would like you to come to practise right now!" Murayama, vice-captain of the club, spoke as if she couldn't wait to get started, which terrified Issei.

"S-Sure, lets go."

Issei started to follow the kendo club, Mastuda and Motohama were stilly crying so they didn't eve notice Issei and the Kendo club leave.

When Issei and the Kendo girls arrived at the club Issei noticed how there was a small circle drawn on the ground in the centre of the room.

"Now, Issei-san, pleases step into the circle, we will also be having Kiba-kun helping us with sparing with you in the future, but I think we can all agree that its time for you "reward"...….." Murayama spoke while a evil grin spread over her face, and the girls of the kendo club raised their shinais up in the air to…

"Kyaaaaaaaaa"

Issei's screams could be heard from miles around as he was beat with in an inch of his life, quite impressive considering that he's a Dragon/Demon, by the girls he had peeped on so many times.

*End Flashback*

"Wow, I'm amassed he put that he just took it."

"Yeah, the only reason Ise-kun did was because they promised to give him a contract, and he himself admits that he sort of deserved it, but….."

""But"?"

"But the most surprising thing was what I saw after I was summoned to make a contract…"

*After Issei's 30 minute beating*

Issei was laying on the ground after his ordeal, all the girls had left to go fins Kiba, but Katase and Murayama had stayed behind because they wanted to speak with Issei.

"Hey, Pervy bastard." Murayama spoke first.

"What, can't you see I'm half dead?"

Relax we just want to ask a simple question, "Why?"" Katase inquired.

""Why?" What?"

"Why, do you always peep on just us, are yous a bunch of sick-o creeps that like getting their asses handed to them?" Murayama answered.

"Hmm…" Issei started to hmmm as he sat up, thinking up an honest answer. "…., if I had to put my finger on it, it would because of you two."

""What!?""

"Yeah, I mean yous two are two of the school's beauties on the level Xenovia and Asia, well, at least to me yous two are."

"W-Well, even if you think a girl's a beauty you can't just go peeping on them all the time!" Murayama shouted back, while blush formed on her and Katase's faces.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry, I promise it'll never happen again…." Issei bowed his head in apology, which shocked the girls, they never thought that "Issei Hyoudou", the biggest perverted bastard in the entire academy could bow down in apology for his own perverseness, then…

"….. for I have graduated with Rias, I will never have to go back to Peeping or porn mags, or…Hmph" Issei shouted out in a prideful roar , earning him a beating from two blushing girls in Kendo uniforms beating him senseless.

*1-Minute later*

"Issei-kun, I've got all the contracts signed for both of us, we better…."

Kiba arrived in the room to see a badly beaten up Issei, and Murayama and Katase with Bright red faces.

"….. Murayama-san, Katase-san, I'm sorry that my best friend is such a pig." Kiba, guessing the Issei was being "Perverted Issei" as Kiba liked to call him when he's like that.

""Its fine Kiba-san, we'll talk later Issei-kun"" Both girls spoke as they ran out of the door, Kiba noticed that Issei was confused about all of this.

Once Issei got him up to speed, Kiba managed to figure out what he did.

"Man Issei-kun, Rias-Onee-sama had just got down "Order" and now you've got not only Kiyome-Senpai, but Murayama-san and Katase-san as well, I wonder how many it'll take to satisfy you?"

"Shut the fuck up pretty boy, and what the fuck do you and ever one else mean by "The Order"?" Issei shout out at Kiba and demanded an answer, even when he asked Rias and the other girls all they would say "It's the order of the girls around you."

"Geese's, and you're always saying you're going to be a harem king and you can't even figure out that all the girls are…. Well it doesn't matter for now, knowing you you'll get there eventually and you and the girls will all be stronger for it."

"Geese's, why do you have to be a bastard at times like this, well lets go see what Rias wants, I want to talk about some ideas I got for both of our sacred….. Wait, what the Fuck Is Up With This Rias-Onee-Sama All Of a Sudden!" Issei started to steam with jealous, with actual steam coming out of his ears (He is a dragon), that his "Best pal" was getting cosy with his fiancé so much.

Kiba had to run for his life as he tried to explain himself to a angry over-protective-boyfriend-mode Issei.

*End Flashback*

"…So that's what happened."

"Sob, Damn it Hyoudou, Sob, Why does everything good happen to you!" Saji screamed out of the corner he and Kiba were speaking in, while running towards Issei, who was speaking to Sona about Bennia, while crying

"W-What's wrong, S-Saji?" Issei wisped out, clearly scared for his' life.

"W-Why does everything g-good always, Sob, h-happen to you, first you get your master to love you, and now, now… you're her Fiancé!" Saji yelled out angrily.

(I'm sorry my friend, I truly have left you a million light years behind. I better not tell Saji that I've claimed Rias' virginity.)

"Not only that Saji-kun, but he had Rias have "Confirmed" their love for each other." Kiba stated loudly with a smile on his face.

"Hyo-ud-ou and Rias-Senpai…. Con-firm-ed!""

" S-Saji, threes no n-need to get upset and start burning things…"

"Hey, are you guys ready yet. The assembly's about to start." Rossweisse spoke as she slammed open the door, interrupting the two.

"We'll be right there Rossweisse-sensei." Issei screamed as he ran past Rossweisse, hoping not to be barbequed by black flames.

"Get back here Hyoudou!"

"Issei, wait, I have to tell you that Vail's coming to…" was all that Issei could hear as he ran out of the room.

*Assembly Hall*

"If I may have your attention, please."

Lord Gremory, standing on a pedastal, spoke out to the crowd of teenagers from the stage. With his wife and newest servants sitting behind him, along with a strange group of people.

"I know that many of yous are scarred about the recent "revelations", but rest assured that….."

"Why the fuck did yous bring back that bastard Hyoudou!?"

"Yes, what the fuck makes him special!?"

((((Wow, Issei really is unpopular.)))) Lord Gremory, Venelana, Issei's mother and father and the strange group all thought at the same time after seeing the student body's cry for Issei's blood.

"Anyhow, I would like to make some announcements. First off, the student council and the occult research club will be the representatives for the three great powers, the angels, demons and fallen angels. They will be the ones to deal with any and all magical instances near and around the academy and they are here to protect you. Second is that the academy may come under attack by terrorists at any time. So we will be having mandated drills conducted and safety rooms around the school to be installed. Lastly we will be having some new "transfer" students arriving today. Pleases come up and introduce yourselves." After finishing his speech he pointed to a strange group of people, who then proceeded to walk on to the stage.

"Hello my name is Vali Lucifer, a descendant of the original Lucifer and wielder of the Longinus "Divine Dividing" that has Albion, the "Hakuryuukou2 and one of the Twin Heavenly Dragons . My friends are Kuroka, a former nekomata, Arthur Pendragon, a descendant of king Arthur and Morgan Le Fay, along wielder of the holy sword Caliburn and his sister Le Fay Pendragon, a magician. The one at the far left is Bikou, he's a youkai and a descendant of Sun Wukong."

Vali introduced himself and his friends, before the two remaining members of he group introduce themselves. Everyone there could tell that he really wanted to be somewhere else.

"Hello everybody, my name is Dulio Gesualdo. I'm the "Joker" for Archangel Michael and wielder of "Zenith Tempest" of the thirteen Longinus. I hope we can all get along."

"High, my name Tobio Ikuse but yous can just call me Tobi or Slash Dog. Just like Dulio and Vali here. I too wield a Longinus called "Canis Lykaon" and I'm currently working under the former Governor-General Azazel. Lets try to have a nice time together."

Dulio and Tobi both introduced themselves to the school. After the 3rd time the word "Longinus" was spoke the entire hall was asking everyone else if they knew what it meant.

"Longinus refer to thirteen unique Sacred Gears. Sacred Gears, or Sacred Treasures, are powerful items that were created by god to enact miracles on earth. They give special powers and enhanced abilities, such as the ability to fly or run faster then humanly possible, but are not naturally found in any other being then a human. While many of them are not very powerful, some are powerful enough to poses a threat to even the most powerful of supernatural beings. The most powerful of them are know as the "Longinus", each of them are unique. With only one wielder at a time. The Longinus are each powerful enough that when their wielder masters them, that being can challenge even the strongest gods." Lord Gremory stood up and explained about the Sacred gears and the Longinus to the student body. Rias obviously got her ability to explain this from her father.

"Together with our new arrivals we actually have four of the Longinus here at the academy. With the finale wielder be a member of the Gremory household."

Lord Gremory add, with a bit of pride that his son-in-law to be held such a remarkable Sacred Gear.

"Wow, someone as amazingly powerful as theses as these people already comes here to the school. Who could it be?"

"It has to be some one like Rias-sama!"

"No way you baka, she's a pure demon. Its has to be a reincarnated demon."

"I bet its Kiba-kun, only some one as amazing as him could be the one."

The entire hall had erupted into a massive storm of chatter. Everyone trying to figure out who could be the fourth Longinus wielder.

**"Hyoudou, come back here and die like a man!"**

"I know better then to fight a pissed off, horny dragon."

**"That's it you little bastard. I don't give a fuck if you have a Longinus or are the Fucking Strongest Young Demon, You're Dead"**

"""Its that bastard Issei!""" Was the response of much of the student body.

After 3 seconds of this exchange, a man glad in dragon scales and a large eastern dragon came crashing through the ceiling right between the student body and the stage.

"Saji! Stay the fuck away from my Issei!" Rias screamed as she flew in after the two fighting dragons. She was soon followed by he and Sona's peerages.

"""My Issei!"""

"Alright break it up you two. Saji, apologize to Ise-kun right now!"

Saji almost replied for a second, but back down when he saw the face of his master, and the women he loves, look at him like that. There was a look of disappointment and fear. He could not tell what she was scared of.

"Yes, Sona-sama. Sorry Hyoudou-kun. My Bad"

"Its fine man, just don't start trying to set me on fire again anytime soon and also…if you need my help with Kaichou, just ask." Issei whispered to Saji as he put one of his arms around Saji. After Saji had reverted back to his human form.

"Sob, you really are a good friend, Sob, Hyoudou-kun thank…" Saji Gave a thumb up to the fellow dragon type sacred gear user while sobbing, but was unable to finish as he noticed the crowd of angry students approaching them.

"Hyoudou you bastard, just let Saji-kun kill you already. You don't deserve to be Rias-sama's boyfriend."

"Yeah! Why do you get such as awesome thing as a Longinus. You're a fucking perverted bastard."

Other similar things were shouted out by the crowd. Issei could take it. Rias… not so much.

"Hey now, cut out the crap! Issei is a wonderful man and boyfriend, and he will be an equally great husband as well."

""" What!? Those perverted bastards were telling the truth"""

"I-I can't believe the Rias-Onee-sama would actually…"

"T-To think, that the perverted bastard could hypnotises her to this extent…"

"Nooooo! I can't accept this…"

Similar cries of outrage spread through out the student body.

"Congratulations, my rival. I wish yous both a long and happy life together."

Vali, suddenly a lot peaked up, appeared out of nowhere spoke while putting his arm over Issei's shoulders.

"V-Vali, what are you doing here, aren't you still on the run."

"Well, about that…"

"He and his team has been granted a pardon in exchange for information on the restructured Khaos Brigade leadership. Now he had his team will be living at the Hyoudou residence under your watch."

"R-Rias, is that true!?

"Yeah, that's what I tried to tell you before you ran out of the room, and there's also the thing about…"

"Now that they've arrived I'd like Issei Hyoudou, Kiba Yuuto and Akeno Himejime, pleases come up to the stage." Lord Gremory, who seemed excited about what's next.

"Wait Tou-sama, I haven't had a chance to tell them yet…" Rias skoyted out to her father as her servants walked onto to the stage, but she was too late.

"I am proud to announce that those three middle-class demons. Issei Hyoudou the Sekiryuutei, Kiba Yuuto of the Holy-Demonic sword and Akeno Himejime, the Priestess of Thunder and Lightning have all been recommended for a promotion to high-class and will be taking part in the test tot receive their new rank in one moths time."

"""EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" was the response of the three aforementioned servants, the rest of the Gremory group and the Sitri group and the student body all said at the same time. Followed by a chorus of ….

"""Congratulations Akeno-kun, Kiba-kun!"""

…. And then screams of "war".

"Damn it! How can that Hyoudou get everything good happing for him!?"

"First he gets to be Rias-Onee-sama's servant, but he also gets to have such a awesome power. Where the fuck is the karma in the pervert getting everything good!?"

"""Get Him!"""

"Kyaaaaa" Issei screamed as he was pummelled to near death, for the second time today.  
While his friends tried to stop the entire school from killing him.

*Outside the Tennis club: During the Assembly*

Kiyome Abe, the 3rd year beast tamer tennis captain who has a crush on the current Sekiryuutei, was on her way to the gym hall for the assembly. Thought she was taking her time as she was already late.

Though he was happy to be getting closer to the man she likes, she was still angry about her father.

(Why! Why does he never pay attention to me. He never bothers with me, its all about work, work, work. Its been like this ever since mum died…..)

She was so lost in her though that she failed to notice the malevolent presence that approached her from behind.

"Excuse me maim, but my name is Hokuto, and I've been sent her by my organisation to retrieve a certain sword, Excalibur I think its called, do you now where it may be….?" The brown haired tall man spoke, as thousands of monsters emerge from the shadows and magicians appeared from magic circles.

**Warning: I'll be going on a trip to the west coast of America with my school. So I'll be even a bit later in updating my stories, but I plan to finish them even if it takes me years (It probably will). Also it's going be quiet interesting to see how Issei and Vali are going to handle going to the same school, not to mention living under the same roof. Finally, please support Issei and Ddraig. The most pathetic Dragons in all the world.**

**P.S. If yous have any questions about Worlds collide or any of my Fanfictions in a review and I'll post a chapter before I leave to answer your questions.**

**P.P.S. Please review I'd like us to be reaching the hundreds by the end of each of my projects**.


End file.
